OSIS (BKS)
by ddpcyo
Summary: Tittle : OSIS BKS Author : pcymine Cast : -Byun Baekhyun -Kim Jongin -Oh Sehun Other Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris, Suho. Genre : T, Friendship, YAOI. Note : FF ini tentang OSIS dari Jungwon Highschool, Baekhyun Kai Sehun. Mereka bersahabat semenjak OSIS dimulai. Friendship! Disini Sehun menyukai Tao, Kai menyukai Sehun, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi r


Tittle : **OSIS BKS**

Author : **pcymine**

Cast **: -Byun Baekhyun**

** -Kim Jongin**

** -Oh Sehun**

Other Cast : **Park Chanyeol, Kris, Suho.**

Genre : **T, Friendship, YAOI.**

Note : FF ini tentang OSIS dari Jungwon Highschool, Baekhyun Kai Sehun. Mereka bersahabat semenjak OSIS dimulai. Friendship! Disini Sehun menyukai Tao, Kai menyukai Sehun, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi rasa suka mereka tidak terlalu di tonjolkan karena mereka tidak mau persahabatan mereka yang sudah nyaman ini terpisah belah (Sehun Kai). Leggo read it!

**"OSIS, ayo berangkat!"**

….

_Nama : Byun Baek Hyun_

_Nama Panggilan : Baekhyun_

_Kelas : 8 – 2_

_Sekolah : Jungwon Highschool_

_Jabatan OSIS : 2013 – 2014 _

_Hobi : Menyanyi, Menari, Futsal_

_Lahir : Mei, 06 1993 –aslinya sih 1992, tapi ini menurut ff 1993 ya biar sama wkwk-_

_Sifat : Pemberani, Serius, Berjiwa pemimpin, Ceria, Pintar ranking 2 setelah Luhan dikelas, Penakut, Pintar Bicara._

…

_Nama : Kim Jong In _

_Nama Panggilan : Kai, Jongin_

_Kelas : 8 – 1_

_Sekolah : Jungwon Highschool_

_Jabatan OSIS : 2013 – 2014 _

_Hobi : Menari, Futsal_

_Lahir : Januari, 14 1994_

_Sifat : Cuek, Pemalas, Serius jika ada hal yang penting, Berpikir cepat, Pemberani, Suka jahat positif._

..

_Nama : Oh Se Hoon_

_Nama Panggilan : Sehun_

_Kelas : 8 – 1_

_Sekolah : Jungwon Highschool_

_Jabatan OSIS : 2013 – 2014 _

_Hobi : Menari, Basket_

_Lahir : April, 12 1994_

_Sifat : Sedikit pemalu, Manja, Cerewet, Cengeng, Penakut, Paling diandalkan di OSIS dan guru di sekolah, Pintar rangking 1 di kelasnya._

.

Hari ini Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun sedang menjalankan tugas OSIS, memakai pakaian sekolah dengan sopan. Baju berwarna putih, celana berwarna abu-abu, dengan dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna abu-abu yang ditengahnya dikasih pita putih –bertanda OSIS-. Mereka bagian jalan kaki, sambil membawa proposal, pulpen dan kertas. Hanya mereka yang berjalan kaki, hanya mereka. Tujuan OSIS hari ini adalah mencari dana untuk santunan yatim ke perumahan atau warung atau toko di dekat sekolah dan tujuan rumah dari wakil OSIS, Suho. Tujuan rumah: **gang Gonggei – rumah Tao, gang Yowel – rumah Chanyeol, **dan **gang Haengho – rumah Chen**. Malang nasib mereka, cuman jalan kaki saja. Pasti melelahkan, pasti.

…

..

.

"Hyung, aku lelah! Sampai kapan seperti ini? Kita belum menemukan alamat rumah Tao, gang-nya jauh hyung! Naik angkot sajalah!"protes Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, juga lelah seperti Kai juga. Jujur, Baekhyun –_yang paling tua diantara mereka berdua-_ juga lelah, tapi pemberani.

"Kau ini. Baru saja berjalan beberapa menit, sudah lelah. Olahragalah sedikit, supaya kulitmu tidak pucat seperti itu"ucap Kai meremehkan kulit Sehun. Memang, kulit Sehun itu terlalu putih seperti susu, tapi tetap kelihatan dimata Baekhyun dan Kai, juga OSIS yang lain, orang lain juga.

"Ini memang kulitku seperti ini, kau iri? Lihatlah kulitmu, Jongin. Jika terus terkena sinar matahari, kau bisa hitam seperti tanah nanti. Haha-"ucap Sehun meremehkan balik. Kai _–yang disebut Jongin-_ menggeram, ia kesal.

"Hei, tanah itu warnanya cokelat. Bukan hitam, Oh Sehun. Kurasa tidak hanya kulitmu yang pucat, tapi matamu juga… Hm sepertinya ada gangguan"ucap Kai sambil tertawa jahat kepada Sehun. Sehun mengadu kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung! Itu Jongin terus meremehkan kulitku! Apa kulitku salah jika terlalu putih hyung?"jengkel Sehun. Baekhyun menghela napas. Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Kai. Mereka terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa hyung menatap kami seperti itu?"ucap Kai gemetar.

"I-i-iya hyung. Aku takut Kai"bisik Sehun kepada Kai. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, Sehun dan Kai juga ikutan berhenti melangkah.

"Bisa diam atau tidak?"ucap dingin Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, bagus. Tujuan kita ke rumah Tao di _gang Gonggei_. Aku bertanya dulu pada ahjussi itu. tunggu disini."ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka yang diam dan mengangguk. Sepeninggalan Baekhyun yang sedang bertanya kepada _ahjussi _di sebrang jalan, mereka mengoceh dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil.

"Kau sih! Tidak bisa diam dan terus menyebutkan bahwa kulitku terlalu putih! Memangnya salah dimata mu itu? Jongin hitam."ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kai.

"Memang kulitmu itu terlalu putih, Sehun! Sadarlah, kau itu seperti _mayat hidup_ jika kulitmu seperti itu, terlalu putih. Hampir seperti susu yang selalu aku minum setiap pagi."ucap Kai panjang lebar.

"Tapi kulitku memang sudah dari lahir seperti ini! Kau iri? Makanya, jangan main terus-menerus dan kau itu harus perawatan kulit di salon! Supaya kulitmu tidak terlalu mirip seperti tanah."ucap Sehun meremehkan. Kai menggeram sambil menengok Baekhyun yang masih asyik bertanya kepada ahjussi.

"Hei! Kulitku tidak seperti tanah! Masih mendingan kulitku dari pada tanah. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya? Kulitku bukan hitam, tapi kulit cokelat _eksotis_ dan _seksi_. Kau ini, makanya jangan tergantung dengan salon terus. Kulitmu bisa seperti _awan_ nanti. Malah tidak kelihatan dan silau dimataku juga mata orang lain."ucap Kai. Sehun hampir menangis mendengarkan itu.

"BAEKHYUN-HYUNG! JONG- hiks JONGIN NAKAL BAEKHYUN-HYUNG!"teriak Sehun. Kai hanya menyeringai dan membekap mulut Sehun.

"Hyung, ada warung tuh hyung! Coba kesana hyung!"ucap Sehun bersemangat. Kai dan Baekhyun melihat warung yang ditunjuk Sehun. Kai menggeleng cepat. Baekhyun menatap Kai bingung.

"_Andwae _hyung! Jangan yang itu, ahjumma-nya kelihatan judes dari wajahnya."ucap Kai. Baekhyun melihat satu persatu dari ahjumma yang berkumpul di warung sana. Benar juga, pikir Baekhyun.

_Kalau ramai, pasti dibilang bohong, dan dikira hanya tipuan anak remaja._ Pikir Baekhyun

"Ah, benar kata Kai. Jangan disitu Sehun-ah, disana ramai. Hyung takut kalau nanti kita dikata orang yang meminta sumbangan untuk tipuan remaja. Dan itu bisa menjelekkan nama sekolah kita"ucap Baekhyun bijak. Sehun berpikir, benar juga.

"Bagaimana kalau disana saja hyung? Warung itu kelihatan sepi."ucap Kai sambil menunjuk warung yang tidak jauh dari jarak mereka, dibandingkan tadi. Sehun dan Baekhyun melihat, mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Ayo, kesana!"ucap Baekhyun sembari menggandeng Kai dan Sehun.

"Hyung, aku saja yang ngomong ya"ucap Kai sambil mengambil proposal OSIS yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Dan kini, mereka berada di depan warung itu. Terlihat _ahjumma tua_ sedang merapihkan dagangannya. Kai memimpin sendirian, Sehun dan Baekhyun senyum-senyum di belakang Kai. Sehun tersenyum meremehkan, Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, Kai bersiap-siap untuk ngomong sambil berpikir dimulai dari mana pembicaraannya supaya terlihat sopan.

"Ekhm. Permisi _ahjumma_,"ucap Kai. _Ahjumma_ menengok, tersenyum.

"Iya ada apa nak?"

"Sebelumnya, ehm. Maaf mengganggu waktu _ahjumma_ sebentar. Kami dari OSIS sekolah _Jungwon Highschool_ sedang mengadakan acara santunan yatim. Kami membutuhkan dana dari _ahjumma_ jika ikhlas."ucap Kai panjang lebar sembari pipi merona, dan senyum seindah-indahnya.

Baekhyun merebut kertas dan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegang Sehun, bersiap-siap menulis waktu, nama, tujuan, dana, dan keterangan. Sedangkan Sehun, menahan tawanya dari tadi. _Ahjumma_ bersiap mengambil uang di kantongnya dan mengasihnya ke Kai.

"Ini nak, maaf kalau sedikit. Karena di sekitar sini sudah di tagih untuk santunan yatim dari sekolah _Seoul Art Highschool_ kemarin."ucap _ahjumma_. Kai menghela napas, ia merasa kalah nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjumma_, asalkan _ahjumma _ikhlas, kami baik-baik saja."ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkun _90 derajat_. Diikuti dengan Sehujn dan Kai.

"_Gamshamnida ahjumma!_"

Baekhyun sibuk menulis sambil berjalan, ia pikir mudah tadinya, tapi ketika dilakukan ternyata dugaannya salah. Sehun yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya karena panas, dan Kai berjalan dengan gayanya, _cool._

"Hyung, panas nih! Meneduh dong! Ya ampun."ucap Sehun protes. Kai menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan malas lalu membuang arah. Baekhyun yang baru selesai menulis keterangan –terakhir kolom dikertas- menengok Sehun sebentar, lalu mendiamkannya dengan cara menyibukan diri.

"Yah! Hyung, jangan abaikan aku!"ucap Sehun sedikit keras.

"Hyung! Hyung-"

"Yah! Sehun. Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Telingaku hampir sakit karena teriakan mu itu."ucap Kai protes. Baekhyun menatap malas kedua bocah didepannya ini.

"Diam kau hitam! Hyung hyung! Baekhyun hyung! Apa kau tak kasiahn denganku? Aku lelah hyung"ucap Sehun gelisah, hampir menangis malah.

"Yah, cengeng"ucap Kai meremehkan. Sehun menatapnya berbinar. Kai membuang arah, malas menatap Sehun. Selalu seperti itu.

"Baiklah! Jika sudah kerumah Tao, hyung janji. Kita akan istirahat disana."ucap Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai terkejut sekaligus senang.

"_Horay!_"ucap Sehun dan Kai.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."ucap Baekhyun dengan nada semangat. Sehun dan Kai hanya bermalas-malasan karena lelah berjalan, pegal.

"Tadi hyung sudah bertanya kepada _ahjussi_ tadi, katanya rumah Chanyeol didekat sini. Dan rumah Chen jauh dari sini. Harus melewati sekolah _Junior Danpugi-e_. Kalian tahu kan sekolah itu jauh? Dan sialnya kita harus menaiki _angkot_ dua kali. Aku tidak mau."ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar. Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas. _Dua kembar_ ini memang kompak ya, cuman bedanya mereka selalu bertengkar dengan masalah kecil dan di perbesarkan masalahnya menjadi perbincangan yang panjang.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri rumah _elit _yang bercat warna-warni. Rumah yang bercat warna _sky-blue_ itu seperti rumah Sehun, pikir Kai. Sehun dari tadi menggerutu di dalam hati. Dilihat Sehun pipinya memerah, karena panas mungkin dan membawa pulpen dan tas. Kai, hanya melihat rumah-rumah _elit_ di sekitar sambil membawa kertas. Dan Baekhyun, dengan cara jalan yang semangat, sambil membawa proposal OSIS.

"_Gotcha you, Tao's House! Leggo_."ucap Baekhyun semangat_, sok inggris_. Sehun yang tadinya lesu menjadi semangat, entah kenapa. Kai, hanya biasa saja.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi"ucap Baekhyun sedikit teriak disertai senyuman yang indah. Sehun berdiri tegap, bibirnya tersenyum untuk menyambut. Kai, tersenyum biasa saja. Mereka menunggu orang yang menyambut mereka di rumah Tao. Sampai-sampai seorang _Ahjumma_ keluar dari pintu milik rumah Tao. Mungkin ibunya Tao, pikir Baekhyun.

"Iya ada apa nak?"ucap Ahjumma itu.

"A-apakah ini rumahnya Tao?"ucap Sehun dari belakang.

"Iya nak."ucap ahjumma.

"Begini _ahjumma_. Ka-kami dari OSIS _Jungwon Highschool _sedang ehm.. mengadakan santunan yatim. Kami membutuhkan dana se-ikhlasnya dari _ahjumma_."ucap Baekhyun lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh, dari guru ya? Tadi Tao juga sudah bicara pada _ahjumma _tentang ini. Sebentar ya nak, masuk dulu."ucap ramah _Ahjumma_ Tao. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai hanya mengangguk. Mereka menunggu _ahjumma_ Tao keluar. Bosan, pikir Kai.

Beberapa menit, _ahjumma_ Tao keluar sambil membawa uang untuk dana.

"Ini nak, _ahjumma_ hanya bisa member uang _20.000_ untuk dana apa-apa kan nak?"ucap ahjumma Tao.

"Tidak apa _ahjumma_, asalkan ikhlas, kami tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak ya _ahjumma_"ucap Baekhyun. Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat.

"_Gamshamnida ahjumma!_"

"Salamkan aku pada Tao ya _ahjumma!_"ucap Sehun. Baekhyun melototkan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya cengar-cengir. Kai hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang cerewet itu. Cemburu? Tak tahu.

Kini mereka berjalan di gang kecil, menuju peristirahatan yang ada kursinya. Itu yang diminta maknae, Sehun. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan gagah lelaki, menyembunyikan rasa lelah mereka. Mereka bertiga bersemangat untuk istirahat, terutama untuk Sehun. Sehun memimpin di depan, Kai dan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ketika Baekhyun dan Kai sedang pertengahan bicara, Sehun berhenti, badannya bergetar.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"ucap Kai.

"I-i-itu ada anjing, Kai."ucap Sehun gemetar.

"Huaaa!"teriak Baekhyun hampir lari, tapi cepat di tahan oleh Kai. Sehun berjalan lambat ke belakang Kai, sekarang Kai yang memimpin di depan. Kai sedikit gemetar, hanya sebentar.

"Jika kalian berlari, anjing itu akan mengejar dan menggigit pantat kalian"ucap Kai menakut-nakuti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Baekhyun makin nempel ke Kai.

"Aku tidak mau di gigit, tidak mau! Nanti jelek hasilnya huaa"rengek Sehun berbisik.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti kami Kai! Kau masih bisa bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini hah?"ucap Baekhyun protes. Kai tertawa, lalu berjalan pelan.

"Yah! Yah! Kenapa berjalan?!"ucap Sehun. Kai berhenti.

"Kau mau sampai kapan disini dan diam? Menunggu anjing itu kesini hah? Lihatlah, anjing itu tidak diikat, alias bebas."ucap Kai. Kai cukup jahat, menakut-nakuti teman baiknya selama ini, itulah sifatnya.

"Sudah sudah! Jalan pelan-pelan, yang penting tidak lari! Cepatlah Jongin!"ucap Baekhyun buru-buru.

"Katanya pelan-pelan, terus cepat-cepat. Yang benar yang mana hyung?"tanya Kai menggoda. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Pelan-pelan Kim Jongin! Astaga"ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Sehun menghapus airmatanya yang dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun dan Kai.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengoceh yang tidak jelas, yang berakhir dengan pembicaraan yang panjang. Anjing itu tetap diam, kelihatan seperti tidur, pikir Sehun. Lalu mereka belok kanan, tetap seperti posisi tadi. Kai memimpin, dibelakangnya ada Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Kai begitu erat saking ketakutannya. Salahkan Jongin yang terus menggoda dan menakut-nakuti mereka seperti itu. Sehun melihat ada tempat duduk disana, matanya langsung berbinar.

"Hyung, lihat disana! Ada tempat duduk! Ayo duduk disana hyung!"ucap Sehun sambil berlari kecil. Diikuti Kai dan Baekhyun yang berlari.

Kini, mereka duduk bertiga di tempat duduk yang Sehun tunjuk tadi. Mereka mengambil dan membuang napas untuk menghilangkan lelah, tapi tetap pegal. Walaupun sedikit rasa lelah yang hilang, itu tidak apa-apa, pikir Baekhyun. Sekarang, Kai memegang proposal OSIS, Baekhyun memegang kertas dan pulpen, Sehun masih setia menggendong tas kesayangannya.

"Hyung, dana yang kita dapat cuman sedikit. Bagaimana ini?"ucap Kai sambil membaca kertas yang berisi dana dan uang yang dihasilkan tadi. Sehun dan Baekhyun menoleh. Kai menunjukan uang yang di hasilkan tadi berjumlah _25.000_. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kaget.

"Dari tadi hanya segitu?"ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kan tadi cuman dua rumah yang kita datangi hyung"ucap Sehun membela. Kai mengangguk.

"Perasaan tadi banyak."ucap Baekhyun tak percaya. Sehun menatap hyungnya malas, Kai mencibir.

"Itu kan hanya perasaan hyung, ini nyata hyung."ucap Kai menyadarkan.

"Yasudahlah. Terima saja"ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi, ini terlalu dikit hyung!"ucap Sehun giliran tak terima.

"Tapi ini nyata Sehun-ah!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini dikit hyung! Nanti dikira OSIS yang lain, kita tidak kerja yang benar!"ucap Sehun membenarkan.

Benar juga, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku puny ide."ucap Kai semangat, dengan cengiran khas-nya, jahat alias _evil_.

Baekhyun dan Sehun gembira kalau Kai punya ide. Saking gembiranya, Baekhyun dan Sehun hampir loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendapatkan es krim gratis. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau ia tidak mau malu di depan orang. Makanya Kai langsung menahan kedua bocah _–ralat-_ kedua hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk kembali, lalu menatap serius ke Kai yang posisi nya duduk di tengah.

"Ekhm."Kai berdehem, memulai pembicaraan. "Begini hyung, sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengisi kertas untuk dana itu pakai uangku saja? Memang caranya curang dan sedikit licik. Tapi kalian tidak mau kan kalau hasil kita sedikit? Mumpung aku membawa uang banyak, aku ingin menyumbang juga untuk dana. Tapi memakai nama dan tempat orang lain. Mengerti tidak?"ucap Kai menjelaskan.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya untuk kedua kalinya, kaget. Sehun hampir menjatuhkan air liurnya saking seriusnya. Sehun setuju! Sangat setuju. Dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Waeyo hyung?"ucap Kai.

"Jongin-ah. Ini curang namanya!"ucap Baekhyun.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa caraku bisa dibilang curang dan sedikit licik hyung! Apa kau melamun tadi sehingga kau mendengarkan aku hanya bagian terakhirnya saja?"ucap Kai protes.

"Pokoknya tetap tidak, Jongin."ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Hyung, kau mau kita kalah dari dana yang didapatkan oleh OSIS lain? Aku dan Sehun tidak mau hyung. Aku ikhlas jika uangku dipakai untuk dana, asalkan kita tidak jalan untuk mencari dana. Aku lelah, Sehun lelah, kau juga pasti lelah kan hyung?"ucap Kai panjang lebar. Baekhyun berpikir, setuju atau tidak.

Baekhyun terus berpikir, antara setuju atau tidak. Tapi Baekhyun tau ini cara yang curang, tapi Kai ikhlas menyumbangkan uangnya untuk dana. Tapi takut ketahuan jika kalau mereka paling banyak, takut ada kesalah pahaman antara OSIS lain.

"Hyung!"ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."ucap Baekhyun lemas. Ia pasrah.

"Oke. Sehun tolong ambil kertas dan pulpen nya untuk mengisi nama, tempat, dan keterangan. Kau pindahlah di sebelahku Sehun-ah."ucap Kai memerintah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk lalu berpindah tempat.

"Hyung, kau tetap disebelahku, tapi kau diam ya hyung. Aku tahu kau itu bingung, tapi serahkan tugas ini padaku dan Sehun, pasti beres!"ucap Kai meyakinkan. Baekhyun cukup curiga, tapi ia yakin dan pasrah saja dengan takdir nanti.

"Baiklah."ucap Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai mengisi kertas untuk dana itu. Kai menyumbangkan _20.000_ dengan 5 kolom. Ada yang dari warung, perumahan, gang nya juga asal-asalan, nama yang memberi pun sama.

"Selesai."ucap Kai.

"Totalnya _48.000_ hyung!"ucap Sehun.

"_Woah_, banyak."ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan ya."ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun yang tadi kau lakukan dengan Sehun. Masa bodoh dengan itu. Sekarang kita kerumah Chanyeol di _gang Yowel_. Melewati 2 gang."ucap Baekhyun cuek, berjalan memimpin. Sedikit ada merona dipipi Baekhyun, pikir Kai.

Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun hyung, tak apa lah. Hanya sedikit. Pikir Kai.

"Sehun-ah,"bisik Kai. Mereka –Kai dan Sehun- ada di belakang Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh.

"_What's up, black?_"ucap Sehun meremehkan. Kai masih bisa sabar.

"_You know right_, kalau Baekhyun-hyung menyukai Chanyeol-hyung?"bisik Kai disambut dengan cengiran khas-nya, _evil_. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak tahu.

"_Yes, I know it. Waeyo?"_bisik Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jahil sedikit? Guna meredakan amarahnya itu"ucap Kai menjelaskan. Sehun berpikir.

"Oke _black!_"ucap Sehun. Kai memukul kepala Sehun.

"Yah!"ucap Sehun.

"Kalian berisik sekali sih!"ucap Baekhyun membentak. Kai dan Sehun diam. Lalu mereka berpindah menjadi dibelakang Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang nempel sedikit.

"Hyung, kita mau kerumah Chanyeol-hyung ya?"ucap Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"ucap Baekhyun yang masih cuek dan menatap kedepan. Fokus dengan berjalan. Kai tersenyum jahat.

"Kelihatannya Baekhyun-hyung bersemangat sekali ke rumah Chanyeol-hyung ya, Sehun-ah"ucap Kai menggoda. Baekhyun kaget, ia berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti hyung? Katanya mau kerumah Chanyeol-hyung"ucap Kai. Diikuti Sehun yang mengangguk setuju.

"A-apa maksud kalian tadi?"ucap Baekhyun gugup. Kai dan Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Tadi yang mana hyung?"ucap Sehun menggoda.

"Yang tadi itu"ucap Baekhyun.

"Yang mana?"ucap Kai. Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya, frustasi, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun malu dan gugup, juga bersemangat. _Akhirnya aku tahu alamat Chanyeol, lalu nanti bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mengobrol bersama, berjabat tangan bersama. Ah! Membayangkan nya saja sudah merasa pipiku memanas, apalagi bertemu dengannya! Pasti sudah jadi kepiting rebus nanti. _Pikir Baekhyun.

Intinya, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"_Woah_, pasti Baekhyun-hyung senang kalau bertemu Chanyeol-hyung nanti! Aku jadi tidak sabar"ucap Sehun bersemangat. Pipi Baekhyun merona merah.

"Ditambah lagi kalau Chanyeol-hyung menyuruh kita masuk ke rumahnya, apa yang terjadi ya kira-kira?"ucap Kai. Baekhyun geram, ia malu. Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan tangannya, lalu dibuka kembali.

"Sudahlah! Tujuan kita Cuma meminta dana, bukan untuk main-main!"ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Ah, yang benar hyung? Nanti bohong lagi."ucap Kai. Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar sepatu nya dan melemparnya ke wajahnya itu. Sehun hanya tertawa kalau hyungnya itu pipinya bagaikan kepiting merah.

"Sudah Kai, sudah. Kasihan Baekhyun-hyung pipinya sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus begitu! Aku takut ia berlebihan nanti"ucap Sehun.

"BERHENTI MENGOCEH ATAU KU TENGGELAMKAN KALIAN DI _AIR KOTOR_ INI?"ucap Baekhyun membentak sambil menunjuk air kotor yang ia maksud, _air got_. Kai dan Sehun menatapnya tak percaya, kalau hyung nya seperti itu.

"Yah, sifat aslinya keluar _deh_"ucap Kai. Baekhyun menggeram.

Baekhyun tidak jadi menenggelamkan mereka, takut di _keroyok_ oleh tetangga. Jalan pintas, mereka terus berjalan dengan terus mengoceh dan menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah bagai kepiting rebus di tengah jalan.

Mereka berhenti mengoceh dan lanjut berjalan dengan tenang, mungkin mulut mereka haus dan lelah. Hanya tinggal beberapa rumah lagi untuk sampai ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pindah ke belakang.

"Kai, Sehun"ucap Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh berbarengan.

"Ada apa hyung?"ucap Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"Berhenti dulu sebentar."ucap Baekhyun. Mereka menuruti, lalu berhenti.

"Waeyo hyung?"ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Kai saja yang meminta dana di rumah Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan kalau… ehm… kalau…"ucap Baekhyun malu. Kai sudah menduga, kalau ini terjadi. Sehun tersenyum jahat alias evil ke hyungnya itu.

"Hyung menyukai Chanyeol-hyung?"ucap Kai sambil tertawa evil. Baekhyun menunduk, diikuti pipi yang merona terus sedari tadi.

"Baiklah hyung, tapi hyung tetap dibelakang kami!"ucap Sehun. Kai mengangguk setuju.

"Oke! _Gomawo_ Kai, Sehun! Kalian memang teman baikku!"ucap Baekhyun terharu. Kai dan Sehun hanya menatapnya malas, sudah biasa seperti ini kalau kemauannya diterima.

"Sudah biasa hyung"ucap Kai. Sehun diam.

Sekarang sudah didepan rumah Chanyeol. Sedari tadi Baekhyun diam menunduk dengan pipi yang merona merah terus, malu dan gugup. Berusaha bersembunyi dibalik Kai dan Sehun.

"Tenanglah hyung. Jika kau tidak tenang, maka kami juga."ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Ready_."bisik Kai.

"Permisi, Chanyeol-hyung."ucap Sehun teriak. Kai tersenyum _evil _dari tadi, Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Kai membawa proposal, Sehun memegang kertas dan pulpen. Chanyeol keluar.

"Eh, Sehun, Kai! Ad- _Oh!_ Ada Baekhyun juga! Hai Baekhyun!"ucap Chanyeol ceria. Baekhyun salah tingkah, Sehun dan Kai membiarkan Baekhyun di depan.

"H-h-hai C-chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh, ada apa kalian kesini? Tentang dana santunan yatimkah?"ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih inti.

"_Ne!_"ucap Kai dan Sehun semangat. Baekhyun tetap seperti tadi, menunduk dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Silahkan masuk dulu! Pasti kalian lelah kan?"ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menoleh, melihat Chanyeol juga melihat kearahnya. Salah tingkah.

Sehun ingin ngomong bahwa ia ingin menerima, tapi keburu kakinya di injak oleh Baekhyun. Sehun merengek kesakitan. Kai hanya tertawa.

"T-tidak usah Chanyeol! Kami harus mencari dana yang lain!"ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap bingung ke Sehun, lalu ke Baekhyun. Kemudian tersenyum. Baekhyun tersipu.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar"ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil dana alias uang untuk di sumbangkan.

Kai dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai Kai _jongkok _untuk tertawa seperti itu. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tak sempat Baekhyun bicara untuk menceramahkan Kai dan Sehun, Chanyeol sudah datang. Segera Kai dan Sehun menghapus airmata mereka akibat tertawa berlebihan tadi.

"Ini Baekhyun-ah. Aku ikhlas, ini dari aku dan _ahjumma_ ku."ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengasih uangnya. Baekhyun mengambilnya. Ketika Baekhyun ingin mengambil uangnya, Chanyeol memegang erat tangan Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu dengan pipinya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu, benar-benar kelihatan.

Dibelakang Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"T-terima kasih, Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol yang juga melepaskannya. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun masih betah. Cuma dua kembar yang dibelakang Baekhyun lah yang mengganggu.

"B-baiklah, Hwaiting Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun!"ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan menuju kesekolah mereka, _Jungwon Highschool_. Dilihat jam tangan milik Baekhyun, sudah pukul _15:00_.

"Jongin, ada berapa uang hasil dananya?"ucap Sehun. Kai membuka proposal dan kertasnya.

"Ada _75.000_"ucap Kai. Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Akhirnya kita bisa duduk"ucap Sehun.

"Akhirnya acara hari ini berakhir sudah"ucap Kai.

Mereka berjalan, gontai tapi cepat. Menuju ke ruang OSIS sekarang. Sesampainya mereka, lalu membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka. Para OSIS tidur dengan enaknya. Mereka yang terakhir sampai. Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun juga ikut-ikutan tidur.

"Jadi hasilnya _1.099.000_, bendahara satu dan bendahara dua sekarang ke ruang guru dan menemui Park Headmaster. OSIS yang lainnya pulang."ucap Ketua OSIS, Kris.

"_Horay!_"ucap semua OSIS.

**_END or NEXT?_**

**_NEXT Tetep OSIS, Castnya sama. Cuma Story-nya yang beda._**


End file.
